Mi vida es un engaño
by Rachel Hamato
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que Shredder no tiene sentimientos? Los tiene pero no los demuestra, en esta historia mostrara que no solo puede tener sentimientos de odio y venganza. También los tiene de Amor y comprensión, si no me creen echen un vistazo (Participación especial sesshoxcris)


**Autor: Rachel Hamato**

**Titulo: Mi vida es una mentira**

**Bueno esta historia le pedí a Sesshoxcris su OC de "Enamorados", porque necesitaba algo bueno para esta historia. Bueno espero les guste.**

**POV LEONARDO**

Era un día cualquiera en las calles de New York, bueno, sin con normal quieres decir que estamos en un tejado peleando contra el Clan del Pie, y Karai…No sé porque ella me gusta tanto, sé que es la hija de mi peor enemigo pero…Hay algo que me dice que es buena.

**-¿Qué nunca te rindes Leonardo?**

**-Lo siento linda, pero yo no conozco el significado de esa palabra.**

En eso veo a Rapha pelear contra otra Kunoichi de cabellos negros con mechas blancas y ojos azul pálido, era Cristal, vino desde Japón para ayudar a Karai y a Destructor, pero desde que llego no ha hecho otra cosa que echarle ojitos a Rapha. Ahora quien era el que esta de coqueto con el enemigo.

**-¿Qué nunca te cansas, niña?**-Le escuche decir a Rapha.

**-No… ¿Por qué? ¿Cansado, guapetón?-**Luego lo vi sonrojarse casi tanto como su bandana. Ojala no tuviera mi espada contra Karai para poder tomarle una foto.

**-Crys… Deja de coquetear y pelea- **Dijo Karai empezando a cansarse, no es que le molestara que Rafael y ella estuvieran de coquetos, sino que estaba empezando a desesperarse conmigo. Hace días que me pidieron unirme a ellos, y prometieron dejar en paz a mi familia…Pero ni sueñen que lo hare.

**-Lo siento, Rapha, tendré que acabar contigo-**Luego de eso lanzó una bola de nieve a su cara y luego lo tiro con una patada al abdomen. Ah sí, olvide decirlo, ella muto por culpa de Dexter Stickman y ahora puede congelar las cosas a su antojo, aunque ya le hemos ofrecido ayuda, ella se niega.

**-Sigues rechazando nuestra oferta Leonardo-**Me dijo Karai, mostrándome una sonrisa coqueta. Como odio que juegue así conmigo.

**-¿Que parte de "Ni muerto" no has entendido todavía?-**Dije atacándola nuevamente.

**-Bien-**Hizo una señal con la mano y todos empezaron a retirarse**-No lo olvides Leo, yo siempre…Te voy a querer.**

Y sin que yo me diera cuenta poso sus labios con los míos y me quede estático. Luego de un segundo ella y Cristal se fueron y Cristal miraba con una sonrisa coqueta a Rapha que también estaba Shockeado. Así que ella lanzo una bomba de humo y ambas desaparecieron.

Ahhh, mi dulce y prohibida Kunoichi ¿Algún día estaremos juntos?

**POV KARAI**

Xever, Bradford, Cristal y yo nos encaminamos al trono de Destructor, nos habían pedido conseguir unos químicos especiales, no estoy segura para que fuera, pero mi trabajo no es preguntar. Llegamos al cuarto de trono y nos arrodillamos frente a mi padre.

** -¿Y bien?**

**-Trajimos lo que nos pediste.**

**-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?**

**-Fueron las tortugas-**Dijo Cristal salvándome del enorme enojo de mi padre, ella siempre me ayudaba en esto, pero no sé porque él nunca la castiga, él jamás se ha atrevido a levantarle la voz ni nada parecido, aunque es extraño, me doy cuenta de que ella no quiere que él la trate así, por algo ella es mi mejor amiga**-Nos retrasaron y no pudimos llegar antes, maestro…**

**-Nos hubiéramos tardado menos si no hubieras perdido el tiempo coqueteando con Raphael-**Le interrumpió Xever, ese pez metiche, Cristal y yo lo miramos con odio, pero Destructor fue quien lo mando a callar.

**-¡Jamás la interrumpas de nuevo! Es tu superior y ella al igual que Karai merece tu respeto… Quedo Claro-**Dijo amenazante mi padre.

**-Sí, maestro-**Cristal y yo lo miramos con una sonrisa de superioridad, en ese momento Destructor hablo de nuevo.

**-Karai ¿Le recordaste nuestro trato a Leonardo?**

**-Sí, padre. Pero es muy terco, jamás lograremos que este de nuestro lado, padre.**

**-Eso tiene solución. Por mientras, no habrá más rondas hasta que yo lo diga, tienes permiso de salir, siempre y cuando Cristal este allí para vigilarte. ¿Entendido?**

**-Sí maestro-**Dijeron todos los demás.

**-Entendido, padre-**Dije yo después de un rato.

**-Retírense- **Ordeno, yo fui la primera en levantarme, y Xever al igual que Bradford me siguieron, pero Cristal seguía en su posición, eso quiere decir que quiere hablar con él, siempre es lo mismo, pero no me debo preocupar. Hay ¿Por qué Leo no querrá unirse a nosotros? Yo lo quiero, y él me quiere también, pero… Él está con ese asesino de Hamato Yoshi, jamás lo va a abandonar debo convencerlo…Es tan adorable, tonto pero adorable. Seríamos el equipo perfecto, pero se rehúsa a escucharme, hay y para colmo, a Cristal le empezó a gustar su hermano, no sé si sea bueno o malo, pero tendré que sacar provecho de esto. Hay mi querido Leonardo ¿Algún día estarás conmigo?

**POV DESTRUCTOR**

Allí estaba ella, arrodillada ante mí, sabía que quería hablar conmigo, así que lo haré, hablare con ella.

**-Déjennos a solas.**

Con esa simple palabra todos los ninjas salieron de la sala, dejándome a solas con ella.

**-¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?**-Ella se levanto, y con su mirada supe que ella sabía lo que yo planeaba.

**-No soy tonta, se lo que quieres hacer con esos químicos…**-A veces me sorprende de lo rápido que descubre mis planes, no sé si sentirme orgulloso u ofendido por su osadía.

**-No tengo por qué discutir contigo asuntos que no te incumben…**

**-No me salgas con eso, a Karai no le gustara nada lo que planeas…Enserio quisiera que olvidaras esto… ¡Estas cruzando la línea!**

**-¡¿CRUZANDO LA LÍNEA?!**- Le grite, esto era el colmo, nadie me hablaba de esta manera, ella se estremeció y agacho la cabeza, me levante y camine a su alrededor**- ¡LO QUE HAMATO YOSHI NOS HIZO A KARAI Y A MI FUE MUCHO PEOR! ¡Y LO QUE TE HIZO A TÍ! ¡ ¿NO FUE CRUZAR LA LÍNEA?!**- Sus ojos reflejaron odio puro, sonreí sin que se diera cuenta, como amaba el engaño, suavice un poco mi voz-**Acaso no crees que merece pagar por lo que te hizo cuando eras tan solo una niña indefensa, te arrebato lo único que te quedaba en la vida, si no fuera por mí…Tú ni siquiera estarías aquí, estarías enterrada a 3 metros bajo tierra, tienes suerte, acaso no te parece que ese tipo a causado demasiada destrucción.**

Ella miro a otro lado con nostalgia. En un impulso la abrace y ella me devolvió el gesto, era tan sencillo.

**-No quiero que alguien vuelva a sufrir por su culpa, y si la única forma de hacer que pague su osadía es con este plan. Imagina lo que sufriría, Karai, tú y yo por fin estaríamos en deuda. Regresaríamos a Japón, con un peso menos.**

Luego de eso ella me abrazo más fuerte y sentí como sollozaba, esto era lo mejor que puedo hacer, espero que ella se lo crea.

**-Perdóneme maestro…Snif…No volverá a suceder…**

Luego de un rato la solté y ella se retiro y yo sonreí. Era tan fácil manipularla a mi antojo.

**POV RAPHAEL**

Otro día, otro maldito sermón de parte de Bobonardo, no puedo creer que me regañe por coquetear con esa chica, ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué le coqueteo? Será bonita y eso, pero es el enemigo, y…Ahh, me desespera, por lo menos me gusta que ella se dé cuenta de que existo, no solo para los golpes, sino para que hablemos, es divertida y hace bromas, me ha coqueteado, ¡Dios, me volveré loco a este paso! Es que no me explico cómo alguien como ella está en el jodido Clan del Pie, y además es… ¡Ahhhhhhh! Me vuelve loco esa mujer, pero me gusta…Tal vez pueda hacer que ella reaccione y venga con nosotros… ¡Pero qué demonios estoy pensando! Como alguien puede hacer que me den ganas de desconectarme del mundo…

**-Rapha ¿Me estás escuchando?-**Dijo Mikey que estaba leyendo su revista.

**-Déjame en paz-**Le dije al tiempo que lo golpeaba en la cabeza…En ese momento salió mi sensei.

**-Raphael… ¿Se puede saber que tanto piensas?-**Hay veces que enserio odio que me conozca tanto…

**-En nada, sensei…Solo, pensaba en la posibilidad de que me darían si lograra que Mikey no dijera tantas estupideces en poco tiempo.**

El sensei me miro seriamente y yo solo seguí "_Leyendo_" le historieta que tenía entre las manos, pero seguía pensando en esa chica ¿CUÁNDO SE ME SALDRA DE LA CABEZA ESA CHICA? Espero que pronto, porque si sigo así me volveré igual que Leo cuando piensa en Karai.

**Eso es todo, por ultimo quería saber si _Lovemikey, _que_ sesshoxcris _me recomendo, quiere formar parte de esta historia, bueno, nos leemos pronto, dejen reviews. Chao**


End file.
